


Jealousy

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [51]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, just Mumbo acting like a baby nothing new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Mumbo has always been the baby of the server. He’s the youngest, of course he is! But Grian, the newest member, is stealing Mumbo’s spotlight, and he can’t help but feel a little jealous.





	Jealousy

Mumbo knew he didn't have any reason to be mad. He was just being petty at this point. But watching the hermits fawn over Grian, the newest member of the server, Mumbo couldn't help but feel a little jealousy. Grian was older than Mumbo, but he was the newest baby of the server. Mumbo shook his head, putting on his happy face. He was still the youngest on the server; after all the excitement around Grian wore off, he'd go back to being the baby. Years ago he would've hated that fact- even yesterday he despised it! But suddenly he found himself glaring at Grian from behind the crowd of hermits, wishing Grian hadn't joined at all.

"Hey Mumbo, it's nice to meet you!" Grian appeared at Mumbo's side, beaming. "How long have you been on Hermitcraft?"

"Five years." Mumbo politely answered. "Dandy to have you on the team."

Grian smiled widely. "Thanks man! Can't wait to work on stuff with you!"

Grian bounded away, setting to work chopping trees with Python. Mumbo sighed, dropping the facade.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Xisuma startled Mumbo out of his daze.

"Oh nothing. Just getting to work!" Mumbo cheerfully began digging the dirt at his feet, but froze as X's heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"You don't say 'dandy' unless something in fact _isn't_ dandy. What's up?"

Mumbo sighed. Xisuma had a way of seeing right through people. "Just worried about Grian." Mumbo kept it purposefully vague. He didn't want X to feel guilty for inviting Grian.

"I understand. I'm sure things will be back to normal in no time, alright? For now, let's give Grian the warm welcome we gave you back in the day, hm?" Xisuma smiled understandingly and walked away.

Mumbo cursed himself inwardly. He was as easy to read as an open book. He slowly set back to work mining away, and soon enough he was caught up in the excitement of a new season.

—

"Hey Mumbo!" Grian waved wildly from his boat. "I guess we're neighbors huh?"

Mumbo waved back, smiling back widely. He jumped down his ladder, escaping the situation as quickly as he could. He had come to terms with Grian joining the server, but it was still hard to treat him kindly, spitefully not wanting to give Grian any extra attention.

As he reached the bottom of his ladder, he couldn't help but notice the loud clucking coming from his base. One glance told him everything.

With a growl, he killed the chickens. This was the third time this week. Mumbo grumbled to himself, swearing to get back at Grian however he could.

It was going to be a long season.

—

Mumbo waved casually to Impulse and Python as they passed each other in the shopping district, peacefully walking down the dirt lane. As much as he missed flying, he loved walking around and seeing things from the ground; it reminded him of the old, simple days.

An arm around his waist startled Mumbo, making him laugh. "Well hello-"

"Hi!" Grian beamed up at Mumbo as his face fell. "It looked like you could use some company!"

"Ah, I'm actually about to head home, so..." Mumbo attempted to disentangle himself from Grian's arm, but he held fast.

"Well then let's walk home together! It's easier to take one boat anyway!"

Mumbo quietly resigned, and the pair walked back to the shore. They passed False and Scar on their way, who each greeted the pair ecstatically. Once they reached the shore, Grian joyfully hopped in the boat with Mumbo, chattering his ear off the whole way. It was the longest boat ride Mumbo had ever taken.

As they approached Mumbo's island, Grian twisted around to smile up at Mumbo. "Well, thanks for the walk and talk; it's nice to get to know my new neighbor! Hey, text me if you're free this week; I'd love to catch up some more!" Without waiting for an answer, Grian dove into the water.

—

"Hey Mumbo!" Grian circled Mumbo's island, his new wings glinting in the light. "Check out these elytra!"

Mumbo nodded in response, turning back to his terraforming- which was failing miserably, for the record. He wanted a river to run through his island, but something looked wrong every time.

Grian landed, but Mumbo ignored him. "You should try some sand. Gravel, too." He suggested.

Mumbo sighed, sitting up. He scowled and wiped his forehead, streaking mud across it. "I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking."

Grian's helpful smile dissolved into pity and understanding. "Here, let me help." He knelt down next to Mumbo, using the river water to clean Mumbo's face. They sat in silence, and Grian smiled as he looked into Mumbo's eyes. "Much better. Now, what's wrong?"

Mumbo flinched, glancing away. "Nothing."

Grian frowned. "People don't say nothing unless it's something. What's up?"

Mumbo felt tears well up in his eyes, which burned terribly as they fell down his cheeks. "Stop being so nice to me."

Grian made an upset sound. "Why would I? We're friends, aren't we?"

"But, I've been nothing but mean to you! Why are you being so nice to me?" He bawled.

"You looked like you needed some love, so I gave you some," Grian replied sweetly and easily. He twined a hand through Mumbo's muddy hair, pulling it away from his face.

"But I'm-" Mumbo choked out.

"But nothing! We're friends and server mates now, so we gotta look out for each other!" Grian rubbed his back gently. "I'll go now, and let you clean yourself up. But, text me and we'll hang out okay? It's not healthy to get locked up in your own emotions like that." Grian slowly stood up. "See you tomorrow?"

Mumbo nodded numbly, which satisfied Grian. He dove into the water, and Mumbo fell asleep right where he was on the beach.


End file.
